<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all eggs in one basket by anissa_qiaolian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620774">all eggs in one basket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian'>anissa_qiaolian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choices oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black MC, Book 2 Spoilers, F/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, angsty fluff, cute nicknames, or fluffy angst, post ch 12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the last gem scene in Ch. 12.</p><p>Ethan and MC are a domesticated mess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choices oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all eggs in one basket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just thought about how Soft it would be if Ethan accidently calls MC a pet name and gets all embarrassed about it so the MC comforts him and makes up her own pet name for him</p><p>Also you cannot convince me that Ethan doesn't call her Rookie as a term of endearment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casey found herself humming songs like a Disney princess as she cooked breakfast in Ethan's luxury kitchen.</p><p>Ethan finally came to his senses and decided to make their relationship official, while still maintaining their professional boundaries at work. She supposed it was a fair arrangement. How long had Ethan held himself back, pushing Casey away to try to help her career? Apparently for a while. When they were parked outside her apartment yesterday, after the memorial, Ethan had been more vulnerable with her than ever before.</p><p>She knew his secrets, his passions, his intimate family history...but it had taken Casey’s close brush with death to get him to stop denying his feelings for her. She was finally in a place where she could call Ethan Ramsey her boyfriend. In her head, at least. Their relationship was still a secret to everyone else, though she suspected her friend Sienna knew more than she was letting on. But if there was anyone she trusted more with the secret of her whirlwind slow burn romance with her attending, it was Dr. Sienna Trinh.</p><p>Her mood plummeted as she thought of Danny and Sienna, and what could’ve been between the two of them. She tried to push them together subtly but maybe if she had been more direct -</p><p>“Mm, is that bacon I smell?”</p><p>Her sour mood was forgotten the second she heard his voice. She turned to face Ethan with a genuine smile, eyes sparkling.</p><p>“It is. Good morning, sleepyhead.”</p><p>Ethan wrapped his strong arms around her waist from behind. Casey snuggled into him and inhaled, the inviting scent of his aftershave wafting through her nose. </p><p>“Please tell me you’ve brushed your teeth already.” Ethan started. </p><p>“I have. Why? Does my breath stink?”</p><p>Casey giggled. “No silly. Because I want to kiss you.” She angled her head up to meet his chin, where he met her halfway and gave her a long, lingering kiss on the lips.</p><p>“Though I would’ve done it anyway, morning breath be damned.” Ethan’s chuckle reverberated in her ear. He reached around her to swipe a piece of bacon from a still sizzling pan, angling out of her way when she tried to chastise him and swipe his hand away.</p><p>“This all looks heavenly. Thank you, honey.” Casey looked up in surprise at the term of endearment. Ethan flushed and stammered, “Uh, I mean Rookie - er, Casey.”</p><p>Ethan dusted off his hands and stepped back, looking progressively more awkward by the second. Casey bit into her lip hard to keep from breaking out into a smile. The last thing she wanted was for Ethan to think she was laughing at him. </p><p>She just thought he was extremely adorable.</p><p>“I’m sorry Casey...I just…”</p><p>Casey reached out and took Ethan’s hand, drawing him closer to her side again. She was not letting him shut her out again over something this silly. </p><p>“Ethan, look at me.” She waits until his crystal blue eyes find her warm brown ones before continuing. “You told me last night that you were done playing games. That outside of the hospital we were going to give ourselves a chance. Did you mean that?”</p><p>“Of course.” Ethan’s reply is instantaneous, his eyes glowing with earnestness. </p><p>“Okay. Then let’s commit. As long as it doesn’t interfere with either one of our careers, we should let ourselves act just like a normal couple would. That means that you can call me whatever you want.” She squeezed his hand. “As long as you would allow me to do the same.”</p><p>Ethan wrapped her in a full embrace. “Of course, Casey.” He raised their still joined hands and pressed a kiss into her knuckles. “Whatever you need.” </p><p>She snuggled back into him before extricating herself from his embrace. Ethan hid it well but she could still see the flash of disappointment when it crossed his face.</p><p>“Well right now I need sustenance, and I need my boyfriend to eat with me, too, since I’m pretty sure he hasn’t eaten anything since the reception. Is that right, babe?"</p><p>Ethan’s cheeks grew hot again and this time Casey chuckled.</p><p>“That's correct, I haven’t eaten anything. Come take a seat, hon, I’ll fix a plate for both of us.” Ethan led her to the table. She pecked his cheek.</p><p>“I’m glad we’re official, Ethan.”</p><p>He smiled back her, tentatively, and ran his knuckles along her cheek.</p><p>“Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>